creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora
History When Pandora came to the world of Skylands she was full of wonder and joy. however she contained an odd amount of mind magic within her due to a glitch when she was being created. In result she would constantly cause trouble around her making everything going into disorder making it hard for the Senseis to decided who she should be assigned to. Through some time fighting over the few choices they had left them no choice but to try and assign her to Kaos. Out of the choice it would be for the best for her to have a Sensei who could help her understand her powers and battle class. Sadly Kaos was still effect of the loss of Trixsten and how they may never find him again. Even when he was finally assigned to her he always tried to ignore her existence in fear the same may happen to her as well. Though after their missions through the Tiki Temple and Imaginite Mines the two have grown a odd and family like bond. Soon her Sensei started to be happy once more having a student by his side again and enjoyed the times she even tried to copy him. Pandora still has trouble with her unknown powers but through their journey has learned to taken more control of them. She even tries her best to use them to help around the Academy as well to help her Sensei find Trixsten. Once the mysterious figure returned and began causing havoc pandora and the other students wanted to help in some way knowing this could be a sign trixsten may still be out there somewheres. The senseis on the other hand didn't want them to get hurt especially if they don't know what their going against. So as the good students they are all went by himself to try and find trixsten on their own. Traveling all skylands hunting down the new enemy easy. It gotten even worse once they found him resulting in pandora being trap having no choice but to fight him. Through quick blast of fury and pain pandora began to stop fighting trixsten and tried to reason with him, reminding him of what he once was. In the end he began to snap out of it and helped them try and find a way to escape. In the end she finally reunited her sensei and trixsten together but the unknown foe was still out there trying to get trixsten back. This time they were ready for him, All of them. Personality Pandora is a kind and adventurous Imaginator. Always is creative with her surroundings and has a love for learning. Though she can be very annoying and loves to ask to many questions. Though its not her fault she loves to be very talkative. Kaos: At first he never wanted to take another student in after what happen to Trixsten and even tried to push Pandora away from him, but once they started to help each other out on their missions have become a powerful duo. Even just from the start when she was assigned to him always looked up to Kaos. Everyday she even try and copy his every movement in hopes it can improve her as a Skylander. Even knowing about what he really was didn't effect her. In fact to her it just shown that he wanted to be a better person and she respects that. If only she truly understand what personal space meant. trixsten: even if trixsten dosent know her at all pandy knows a bit about him from their sensei. pandy dosent mind him at times and loves to blab about her self and other things to him. they are a powerful duo and look at each other like siblings once they get to know each other Powers TBA